


【磊昊】斯德哥尔摩（上）

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【磊昊】斯德哥尔摩（上）

00

“你知道斯德哥尔摩吗？”

这个问题来得突然，彼时刘昊然正在扣西装的扣子，他马上要去上班，而吴磊还赤裸着身体躺在床上，身上满是激情后的痕迹。

“为什么这么问？”吴磊反问，他晨起时说话总是带着一点微弱的鼻音，这让他不太像是一个的alpha，反倒像撒娇着的Omega。 

“突然想起来，就想问问。”

刘昊然总是不会系领带，他为此还专门学习过，不过收效甚微。吴磊招招手，让刘昊然过来，他像是天生会做这些事，哪怕是个从没伺候过别人的小少爷，为刘昊然打领带这种事却做得自然而然。

末了，他拉着刘昊然的领带，迫使他低下头，含住他的唇瓣吮了吮，最后响亮地对着他的嘴巴啵了一下：“好了，去上班吧。”

刘昊然知道这就是拒绝回答的意思了，不过他也不是非要得到答案，于是追上去咬了咬吴磊的下嘴唇，这是他的习惯，像是要留下什么印记似的：“快点起床了，你送我。”

吴磊挑了挑眉，有些惊讶：“嗯？今天怎么让我送了？”

刘昊然白了他一眼，没好气道：“不然你又要赖到中午才去公司，爸今天要去视察，被他知道你又要跪几个小时。”

“哎，我都成年了，这老头怎么老管着我啊？我要自己的空间！”

话虽这么说，吴磊还是认命地爬起来，刘昊然给他选了一套西装，他俩身高差不多，刘昊然虽然要高一点，看起来也比吴磊壮一些，不过吴磊身上都是肌肉，衣服基本可以混穿，穿对方的衣服就像是精心剪裁的一样，非常合身。

到了刘昊然公司楼下，吴磊给他正了正歪掉的衣领，轻轻撸了一把刘昊然的后脑勺：“好好上班，我的宝贝。”

“你也是。”

01

高三的学生大都性别分化了，空气里满是诱人的荷尔蒙，让人躁动不安。

学校里频频爆出有学生因为克制不住自己而在这个时候标记，后续就总会是Omega怀孕而不得不退学，因此学校不得不采取措施，要求已经分化的学生必须注射抑制剂，如果不注射而发生标记行为，学校概不负责。

刘昊然对此不以为意，他还未分化，不用注射抑制剂，而且他也不在乎自己什么时候性别分化，不过他能确定自己是一个alpha，这种性别敏感是每个人都有的，经过实验证明，它的出错率很低。

现在他的注意力主要集中在学习上面，马上就要高考了，这一场考试将决定他以后的命运，特别是像他这样没有家庭背景的孩子。

“昊然！”

门口有人叫他，是高一的学弟，长了一张阳光帅气的脸颊，一双眼睛盛满笑意看着他。

“你怎么来了？”他停下手里的笔，看见吴磊手里拎着一个食盒，就知道自己的提问是多余的了。

吴磊总喜欢带各种各样的好吃的来找他，他本不想接受，但看着吴磊亮晶晶的眼睛就说不出拒绝的话来，而且他俩都将是alpha，也不存在为了追他而讨好他，每天午餐时间的准时报道像是交定了他这个朋友。

不过他俩昨天才为了一个问题争论得不欢而散，他以为吴磊今天不会过来了，没想到在下课后能准时看见他，还是像往常一样，笑眯眯的，让人生不起气来。

刘昊然当然没有忽略掉心里的一丝狂喜，不过他很快就压了下去，假装什么都没有发生。

“昊然，我错了，我再也不那么说了，你不要生气了。”吴磊一贯会察言观色，看刘昊然的表情就知道他没那么生气了，立马表忠心。

刘昊然叹了口气，他能生什么气呢？吴磊这种有钱人家的小少爷，生长的环境就是那样，把Omega看做泄欲的工具，看做alpha的附属品，吴磊没这么想就已经不错了，还能指望他做些什么呢？

“我没生气，我就是觉得有些不公平，为什么Omega就只能沦为alpha的附属品而不能有自己的生活自己的工作呢？”他自己不是Omega，但他的母亲却是，他的父亲虽然很爱他的母亲，但从来不让母亲单独出门，也不让她去工作，就只能呆在家里操持家务，而她的母亲却不能也不敢反抗。

“我不知道别人怎么样，但我一定不会让我的Omega这样。”吴磊信誓旦旦道。

刘昊然笑了笑：“嗯，我相信你。”

02

高三的课业非常繁忙，哪怕是刘昊然这个年级第一也常常要十点多钟才能完成作业，他习惯做完作业再回家，学校离家不远，他又是还未分化，安全不是问题，他的父母自然放心他独自一人。

但吴磊总是觉得他一个人会遇到危险，总是十点钟就跑到校门口等他，刘昊然一如既往地无法拒绝吴磊的请求，现在他在九点五十就会收拾好东西，走到校门口刚好和吴磊一同到达。

“你看，我们是不是非常有默契？”吴磊笑嘻嘻地迎上来，递给刘昊然一只小纸袋。

吴磊除了会给他带午饭，还会在晚上给他带夜宵，他一开始不太想吃，都是些容易长胖的小点心肉串，他虽然表面不在意自己的外表，内心还是不愿意长胖的，在学校没有时间运动，就更不能吃了。后来还是屈服了，他看到吴磊的眼睛总是会心软，况且做了一晚上的练习题，也的确会饿。

“你是指，”刘昊然接过纸袋，不用看，他都能闻到里面飘散出来的甜蜜的香味，是小蛋糕，糖分不多，香而不腻，吴磊家厨师阿姨手艺一如既往的好，他忍不住咽口水，急忙回答吴磊的问题，以掩饰自己的失态，“我告诉你我十点到校门口，然后你再‘巧合’地十点到达这里？”

“哎呀，刘源你不要这么认真嘛！难道这不算是默契吗？”吴磊赖皮。

刘源这个名字是吴磊去他家时发现的，他妈妈叫他源源，吴磊听见了就问刘妈妈是怎么回事，他一向嘴甜讨人喜欢，刘妈妈也不例外，很快就把源源小名的由来以及刘昊然从小到大的囧事说了一遍，等到他买完酱油回来，他在吴磊面前连底裤都不剩了。

“妈你怎么这样！？”刘昊然羞恼交加。

“我只是说了事实，又没有乱说。”刘妈妈接过他手里的酱油，“好了好了，妈不说了，和磊磊去玩吧，要吃饭了妈妈叫你们。”

“磊磊？才来多久就变成磊磊啦？”刘昊然气呼呼。

吴磊扒拉在刘昊然肩膀上，那时候他身高才到刘昊然耳朵，这样的动作做起来毫无压力，他笑道：“那是我有魅力。”

他笑的时候眼角微微向上翘起，眼睛弯成月牙，眼神专注，这样的人谁看了都会喜欢吧？

回忆到此为止，刘昊然看着吴磊和印象中一模一样的笑容，觉得这的确算是默契吧。

从学校到刘昊然家走路若是按照正常速度只需要十多分钟，但每次到家时都是十点半了，刘昊然只能把多的一倍时间归结在两人共同话题实在太多，从游戏到美食，天南海北，什么都能聊起来。

“昊然，我最近发现了一款新游戏，还挺好玩，周末你有时间吗？我们一起玩玩。”

吴磊走路从来不肯好好走，他背着双手，倒退着走路，他背后像是有眼睛似的，遇到障碍都能完美避过，刘昊然对此十分惊讶，他问过吴磊好多次，都被他以天机不可泄露给搪塞过去了，他也没再提起，这也不算是什么大事。

刘昊然边吃小蛋糕边回答吴磊的话：“马上要一模了，我要抓紧时间复习，一模考完有两天假期，那时候再玩怎么样？”

“可以啊。”吴磊无所谓地说，看刘昊然吃得开心，就问他：“点心怎么样？”

“很好吃，”说这话时他嘴里正吃着最后一块小蛋糕，“不过阿姨这两天是碰上什么喜事了吗？点心比以前甜了许多。”

“真的吗？那我回去跟阿姨说一下，下次少放糖。”

“好啊。”

三十分钟的时间说短不长，两人一路边走边聊，感觉都没说上几句话，就已经到了刘昊然家小区楼下。

吴磊一路上都有些心不在焉，像是有话要说又说不出口，最后仿佛是终于下定了决心似的，在刘昊然跟他说完再见后，他叫住刘昊然：“我家今天没人，去我家玩玩怎么样？不会耽误很久的，十二点以前一定睡觉。”

他脸上的表情很是愧疚，像是打扰了刘昊然的复习计划似的，又带着一丝期待，期待刘昊然能够答应他的请求。

刘昊然回头惊讶地望着他，在这以前他从没有去过吴磊家，吴磊也没有开口邀请，这是他们认识这么久以来的第一次。

见刘昊然不答话，他有些紧张地捏着衣角，声音低了下去，听起来有些难过，眼角却显示出一丝邪戾：“你不愿意吗？”

刘昊然见不得吴磊一脸委屈的样子，他揉了揉吴磊蓬松的头发，发丝坚韧，看起来与他的外表不太相符合，他笑了笑：“没有啊，我们上去给我爸妈说一声吧。”

03

吴磊家的房子没有像他想象中那样是一栋奢华的别墅，只是一套简单的小公寓，装修得很简单，看起来不像是家，反倒像是酒店。

“你一个人住？”

屋里只有一个人生活的痕迹，没有一般人家里的大沙发，只铺了一张厚实的大地毯和两张小小懒人沙发，地毯上到处散落着一些游戏机，墙上的电视机倒是很大。

吴磊嗯了一声，刘昊然觉得有些不对劲，但一时想不明白是什么，就把这个念头抛之脑后，应该不是什么重要的事，他想。

吴磊拍了拍液晶显示屏：“这是我打游戏的设备之一，不过今天用不上了，你喝点什么？”他说着去冰箱拿了一瓶绿茶甩给刘昊然，显然是随口问问。

“我都还没说要喝什么，你就给我了这个？”刘昊然瘫在懒人沙发上，一天挺直脊背上课着实有些累，难得放松下来，他的声音都跟着懒洋洋起来，听起来黏黏糊糊的，有些像是撒娇。

吴磊给自己拿了一瓶牛奶，他自从被刘昊然嘲笑像个小矮子之后就一直喝牛奶，虽然以此长高不可能，总算是个心理安慰。

“你不是说点心太甜么？正好压一下。”

刘昊然哼了一声，没有说什么，但能看得出他是满意的，他打开绿茶喝了一口，觉得味道有些不对：“这绿茶味道怎么怪怪的？过期了？”

“不会吧？我看看。”

刘昊然能看到吴磊走过来，他的声音在耳朵里却是模糊不清的，听起来有些失真，他恍惚间觉得自己似乎在问怎么回事，又觉得这可能是自己的幻觉，随后就脑袋一歪，什么都不知道了。

04

“少爷，真的要这么做么？”一个带着金丝眼镜的男人问，他手里拿着一只针筒，里面有半管淡黄色的液体。

吴磊没有说话，他盯着躺在床上的刘昊然，他安静地躺在属于他的地方，浑身上下都会沾染上他的味道，但这远远不够，虽然每天都在刘昊然的饭菜中放了促使他分化成Omega的信息素，长期和吴磊呆在一起会让他的身上满是alpha的味道，可这味道消散得太快，只要半个小时不呆在他身边，他就会沾染上他身边其他的alpha的味道，这让他无法忍受。

而现在只要把半管诱导分化试剂注入刘昊然的体内，不久之后，他就能完全分化为Omega，这样他就能完全标记他，让他成为他的所有物。

试剂的量把握得很好，完全分化会在高考结束后的暑假，那个时候，他随便找个什么理由都能把刘父刘母糊弄过去，毕竟他们那么相信吴磊，完全不可能知道在他温顺纯良的外表下是怎样一颗腐烂的心脏，在对他们花言巧语的同时密谋着将他们的alpha儿子转化为Omega，他一个人的Omega。

他对着医生扬了扬下巴，这动作的意味不言而喻，医生微不可查地叹了口气，在刘昊然手臂接近肩膀处的外侧扎针，这里不会被他自己发现，穿着校服同学们也发现不了。

“他现在已经慢慢开始分化了，少爷要注意给他注射抑制剂，不然会被发现。”

吴磊沉着脸点点头，接过医生递过来的几支抑制剂，这是市面上最好的一款，保持的时间长达三个月，他实际上只需要一支就够了。

做完这一切医生就离开了，吴磊随便给自己擦了澡，就打了一盆水给刘昊然擦身体，他知道刘昊然喜欢干净，自然要尊重他的习惯，既然现在他无法自己动手，作为他未来的男朋友，这点小事就由他代劳。

他轻柔地脱下刘昊然的衣服裤子，包括内裤，他一寸一寸地扫过刘昊然白的身体，常年缺乏运动的身体一点肌肉都没有，只有白生生的小肋排，这样的身体实在不具有美感，但吴磊就是移不开目光，他伸手摸了摸刘昊然的胸膛，手感和他想象的一般好，幼嫩又带着体温，是活生生的刘昊然，而不是夜深人静时脑海里的幻象。

他忍不住由上而下地抚摸过刘昊然的身体，从光洁的额头到高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，凸起的喉结，分明的锁骨，从胸膛到三角区，一丝一毫都不放过。

蛰伏在蜷曲阴毛中的性器颜色很浅，看起来不经常使用，自慰的次数不多，吴磊凑近仔细观看，几乎都要贴到他的鼻子上，他发现刘昊然还没有割包皮，稍微有些包住了龟头，他想，这样对发育不是很好，要找机会给他去掉这层障碍。

吴磊轻轻剥开包皮，粉红色的龟头圆圆的，尺寸不小，如果他还是个alpha，肯定能操得Omega要死要活，不过现在不可能了，他的双腿将永远只为他一个人张开，温柔地接受他粗暴的操弄，只能哑着嗓子被他操到高潮，然后他会操进他的生殖腔，将精液一滴不漏地射进去，最后会怀上他的孩子，即使怀着孩子，他也会把他按在床上尽情地操弄，就算孩子掉了也无所谓，只要有刘昊然就够了。

只要有刘昊然就够了。

05

为什么会对刘昊然有这样的想法呢？

吴磊自己也说不清楚，也许是第一次见到他在篮球场肆意奔跑，脸上的笑容刺痛了他的双眼，让他从此记住了这个笑容爽朗的大男生，之后他一直都时不时地关注着刘昊然的动向，发现他彬彬有礼，表里如一，开朗又温柔。

他以为自己只是一时兴起，他又不是没见过长得好看笑容温暖的男生，比刘昊然长得好看笑得好看的更多，但就只有刘昊然突然跑进了他的心里，顽强地驻扎下来，怎么赶都赶不走。

那个时候他才相信一见钟情的存在。

吴磊是第一次对一个人动心，并且这感情是如此强烈，他想要刘昊然留在他身边，一辈子。

他很快就和刘昊然熟识起来，他生性冷漠，但他想要自己表现出什么样，他就是什么样。

刘昊然自然看不出来，他只觉得这个笑眯眯的小学弟热心又懂得体贴人，还经常给他带好吃的，爱好又相同，男生之间的友谊建立得如此容易，吴磊很快就成了刘昊然最好的朋友，关系好到人尽皆知。

有人半开玩笑地对吴磊说如果刘昊然不是alpha而是Omega，他都以为吴磊在追他了。

这是一句玩笑话，吴磊却呆立当场，alpha？难道刘昊然不是Omega么？alpha不都是自大以自我为中心的么？刘昊然这么温柔细致，怎么可能是alpha？

他问了刘昊然，得了肯定的回答，他一时不知如何是好，脑子里一团浆糊，忍不住对刘昊然说了一些混账话，说他如果是Omega多好，那他就能一直被人拥有被人珍藏，好歹他还算有理智，没有说想拥有他的那个人就是吴磊本人。

回家后他彻夜未眠，他说希望刘昊然是Omega那句话不是一时气话，而是他内心真实的想法，他花了一点时间思考要是他不能和刘昊然在一起会怎样，发现他完全接受不了刘昊然不属于他，接受不了他和别人在一起，光是一个想法就能让他崩溃。

一晚上的时间让他做出了决定，他第二天一早就找家庭医生问了分化诱导试剂的事情，在让阿姨做午饭的时候放了一些进去，这是最新研究出来的方法，与往常的试剂不同，新款的可以口服，只是有些甜味。

他本来是打算徐徐图之，等到刘昊然上了大学之后他再下手，可每天几个小时不在刘昊然身边，他身上就会沾染上其他alpha的味道，这让他无法接受，也让他决定加速刘昊然的性别分化。

他搂着刘昊然，感受着他的体温，脑海里疯狂的念头最终归于平静。

晚安。


End file.
